


Straight to Video

by soupsalad



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, this was not supposed to be sexy in any way im really just laughing at all this bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: Z2-47 notices something horrible playing on the tv at the end of one of his missions.





	Straight to Video

His eyes are glued inescapably to the screen before him, the music from the movie before him filling the room. At his feet is a synth, lying broken after a very long fight that Z2 had of course won. He opens his mouth to speak but instead, it hangs open wordlessly. 

 

"Fuck," the man on screen grunts and it sounds like he’s in more pain than anything else but Z2 can tell at the very least that what’s happening to him is anything but painful. Color rises to his face in response and he looks away.

 

"What the hell..?" He stammers out before looking away and continue his work. 

 

The unit he had been sent to retrieve was half dressed and surrounded now by a group of dead men, all scantily clad but armed still. 

 

"Unit a5-72 initialize reset code gamma 5 1 alpha." He speaks to the near unconscious unit being sure to be heard above the moaning coming from the television set across the room. With that the unit was truly out now, ready to be transported back to the institute.

 

The annoying hum of the motor like music nearly overpowering pleasured voices was the only think keeping him from trying to turn the device off immediately. The tune was unlike anything he had ever heard and he found himself absentmindedly trying to figure out what might have been able to create a sound like it.

The unit goes limp, the reset was a success and now he was left alone with naked corpses and the television. He casts another look at it, then quickly gasps at the scene before him, stumbling back a bit. Three men engaged in something he could not begin to describe without further inspection he was not willing to carry out.

 

He goes to pick up the collapsed unit.

"Eugh!-" Z2 drops him the moment he rolls him over, his exposed body an unexpected and unwelcome surprise. He had not noticed this when he had knocked him out, the room had been so dark he could not have.

 

he hears more obscenities distinctly from the sea of moans radiating from the television so loudly he jumps pointing his gun at the source before remembering exactly what it was. 

"Disgusting." He scoffs walking over to the couch to find the remote, the noise now impossible to avoid.  He sits down and reaches to his side for the remote only to find that it was not there. 

 

"Hm..?" It had vanished somehow from his quick walk to the unit and back over. Annoying but it wasn’t like he couldn’t fix the problem by turning it off with the buttons on the tv. He stands up and looks down at the row of buttons. all of them were gone, the tv could only be shut off by unplugging it and at this point, the men on screen had caught his attention whether he wanted them to or not. 

The scene on the screen was not too hardcore at the moment, they were kissing, something he had done once himself. Their bodies were toned, prime specimens of what one should desire from the human form.

 

He walks away and sits down on the couch, leg crossed over the other as usual. He laces his fingers together and rests his hands on his knee. He watched the two of them with a curiosity that he could not now quell. He had done this before, kissed someone with this much fervor and had no idea what to do with himself afterward. He grimaces, wondering what the appeal was to watching others so wrapped up in such an intimate moment. This would have been the second time he had been on a mission where something like this had been playing somewhere.

 

“At least it's not a theater again…” It had been awful. Luckily with no sound, it was very easy to ignore.

 

The two men grip each other like life depends on it, they were not the same ones that had been presented when he first noticed the screen, he supposed someone had compiled a few clips or something. Z2 winces and looks away for a second, this felt like a serious violation of their privacy even if he knew these men were long dead. “Ugh.”

 

He looks down to the unit on the floor wishing that maybe they had not fought him. He would have loved to hear what could possibly possess someone to enjoy such a thing. He uncrosses his legs and sets both feet on the ground and leans in. He was not going to let some video intimidate him. 

 

The man on the tape runs his hand down the others bare chest, lips following afterward until…

“N-no..!” Z2 covers his eyes but quickly parts his fingers to see between them. He couldn’t look away now. Not when had promised himself he would not look away mere seconds ago. He could have compared his curiosity to observing a mangled corpse, the object of attention so disgusting he could not look away. 

 

The first man is on his knees, long blonde hair tied back and fierce blue eyes focused. The man takes the others zipper between his teeth, seemingly about to undo it like that for some illogical reason, It's so stupid Z2 has to roll his eyes.  Still, he kept watching. 

 

“Wait,” The blonde man says and his partner looks at him curiously.

 

“What is it, babe?” They ask and Z2 finds himself a bit annoyed.

 

“Oh, you make a stupid fucking attempt on his zipper and suddenly you have more important things to do, huh?” He complains to the tv.

 

“Your wife will be back any minute,” The blonde says in a tone that z2 inwardly cringes at. If this was his attempt at acting, what a sorry one it was. 

 

“This is ridiculous.” He mumbles. He looks at the synth again and gives them a sigh of disappointment. “This is what you left safety for?” He asks the unconscious unit.

 

“Clara? I'm tired of her, I only want you.” 

 

Z2 sighs even louder, if the first guys acting wasn't already bad, he was much worse. Z2 looks around the room and on an end table next to the couch is a nuka quantum. He stares at it while these two subpar actors have a back and forth about what reasons they have to or not to fuck, as they were so eloquently putting it.

 

“Alright babe, I'm gonna rock your world.” The blonde finally says and Z2 grabs the soda, popping off the cap and taking a sip. The blond on the screen grabs his zipper in his teeth again and Z2 sighs. He know whats coming next, he watches in anticipation. His pants are unzipped and he wastes no time in reaching for the hem of his underwear. He leans in, determined to see this through, prove he could do this. He was not so weak he couldn't just watch without looking away.

 

“Nope.” He looks away just the blond exposes his partner. It felt rude to pry into this. However as soon as he opens his eyes he jumps up, gun pointed at the person who was now standing in the doorway. He shoots and they yell. 

 

“Z2!” Its X9, his voice unmistakable. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here? What the fuck?” 

 

X9 laughs at the absurdity of the question. “We are on the same mission! Why else would I be here?” He begins to approach only to have a loud groan followed by a gentle swear play from the tv interrupting his sentence.

 

“What the-” X9 starts and without thinking Z2 kicks a hole in the tv screen, pulls his foot out, loses his balance, and slammed headfirst into the couch, and falls down to the floor, grabbing his neck in pain.

 

“Z2!” X9 runs over and helps him up. “Z2, are you ok?” He can't help but laugh despite his concern. “Why did you do that?”

 

Z2 groans. “Too loud, it was way too loud and- fuck.” He sits up and curses his luck, he had hit his head on the missing remote on impact. “Oh just forget it, can we go? I found the unit.” He says rubbing both his head and neck. 

 

“Yes of course.” He helps him up to his feet, and once they stand face to face he secures his wrist in his hand. “I'm glad to see you so invested in pre-war literature., I didn't know that was your taste, however. I will keep that in mind should I find anything.”

 

Z2 covers his face and turns away, grumbling about how ridiculous the other unit was being. X9 just laughs again, even harder this time. 

 

“Shut up.” Z2 picks up their target.

 

“Why were you watching that?” X9 asks. “Did it give you any ideas?”

 

Z2 rolls his eyes far back, he would never live this down.

 

"Unit Z2-47 relaying in from Lexington," He says ignoring the laughter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
